A good night's sleep
by shikisasuke
Summary: Eren is exhausted from all the strenuous training Rivaille is putting him through, and honestly, a good night's sleep is all he asks for. His room is blown to bits by a crazy titan scientist and the most unexpected flow of events follow, turning Eren's life around for the better...or for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a very long day of training with the Corporal Rivaille and his squad and Eren was completely exhausted. He wanted to do nothing more than crawl back in bed and sleep his exhaustion away, even though his bed was nothing but a wooden bench-thing located in the depths of the musty dungeon. Eren sighed as he plopped off of his horse and his eyes drooped down clearly showing his tiredness from the long day. Rivaille narrowed his eyes at the sight of the boy sighing in disappointment and decided to show the brat his place. He slowly walked over to Eren with a frown on his face and stood there in front of the boy with their awkward 10cm height difference. Eren jolted once he noticed that the Corporal had stood in front of him and he stared at Rivaille as a faithful soldier ready to take orders from his superior. Rivaille's irritation faded slightly at the sight of the boys sudden determination and loyalty but he still decided to bother the brat.

"Eren, it seems like you don't like this training. If it is too much for your bratty self, then why in the world did you want to join the scouting legion in the first place?". Eren's eyes widened by the sudden question and he thought to himself, "Crap, he must've seen me frowning and sighing" and he quickly bowed down saying, "I am sorry Corporal Rivaille! I just feel a little tired but I promise to you that I will train as hard as I can and become a soldier who can benefit humanity!". Rivaille continued to glare at Eren's now flustered face and decided to let him off the hook this time. "Fine. Lets see how well you hold out as time goes by. I will be watching you. It is the job assigned to me after all" Rivaille said and then walked off towards the others telling them to pack up and get ready to go back because training was over. Eren said a quick "phew" and got on his horse following the rest back to the headquarters.

After tucking their horses away, everyone headed back to their rooms, including Eren. As he was going down the stairs heading to the dungeon, he heard voices, causing him to stop at the end on the stairs. "What do we do?" one voice said. "I don't know, shit, this is bad. What in the world happened here?" another voice said. "Tch this woman! I told her not to do these ridiculous things near the castle!' the third voice said, whom Eren instantly recognized as Corporal Rivaille's. Finally regaining his strength, Eren turned and started walking towards the voices. Once he reached the end of the hall to his room, he froze. "Wh-wh-wha-t-t-in the worl-d..." Eren stuttered with his mouth wide open. His room, well what used to be his room, was nothing but a gaping hole. Dust and pieces of the roof of his room were falling to the ground and sunlight seeped in through the hole.

Rivaille turned around at the sudden voice of Eren and said, "Yeah brat...your room has been blown to bits by Hanji and her crazy titan experiments. Now go back upstairs and wait outside till I figure something out about where you are going to sleep." Still in half-shock, Eren stared at Rivaille's usual gloom face once more and said "Yes, Sir...", making his way outside.

Once he was outside, Eren didn't know where to go so he just sat on the ground and stared off into the distance. "This sucks...I thought I would be able to lay down but even my dungeon has been blown away. They really do treat me like a monster..." Eren thought and suddenly a wave of depression hit him. He thought of Mikasa and Armin and wondered how they were and how long it has been since he had last seen them. He then thought of the time of his trial in court and then he thought of Rivaille. Eren thought of how the Corporal fought to keep him and take him under his wing and how he saved Eren's life that day in the courtroom. As his mind drifted off in thought about Rivaille, Eren slowly fell asleep, his head falling on his folded knees.

"Shit, this fucking sucks. There isn't a damn room available for this brat to sleep in. Tch I have no other choice" Rivaille mentally scowled as he stormed towards the door leading outside to where Eren was. This was bad. Rivaille hadn't been this pissed off in a while and now he was just steaming. As he was getting closer to Eren, he saw the boy's head slumped over his knees.

"Oi Eren, there aren't any rooms available so I have no choice but to let you sleep in my room. So get your lazy self up and go take a shower before stepping into my room. I don't want your filthy sweat on my bed". The boy didn't respond and his head continued to stay slumped over his knees. Rivaille furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Putting his hand through Eren's hair, he yanked the boys head up in full force causing Eren to wake up suddenly. "Corporal...wha-". Rivaille's face was inches away from Eren's face, causing the boy to blush hard. "He is too close..." Eren thought. "Did you hear a word I just said to you?! I have been going all over the place trying to find a room for your ass and you are over here sleeping?". Shocked and a tiny bit scared, Eren muttered, "I am sorry Corporal...I didn't mean to...".

Rivaille let out a deep sigh and let go of the boy's head. "Anyways, go back inside and take a shower. You will be sleeping in my bed from tonight".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Wait...did I hear him correctly? Am I still dreaming...I mean there is no way the Corporal is telling me to sleep in HIS bed. Maybe my thoughts about the Corporal got me carried away...". Eren was deep in thought at the statement Rivaille made. He quickly decided to pinch himself to know whether this was reality or not.

As Eren pinched his arm and squealed in pain, Rivaille narrowed his eyes and his mouth dropped open. What the hell is this shitty brat doing? Once Eren realized that this was, without a doubt, reality, a long trail of red blush creeped along his cheeks. "Eren!" Rivaille shouted. "Yes Sir! Sorry Sir I don't quite understand what you mean by what you said". Rivaille glared at the boy with eyes like daggers,"Are you retarded or something? What do you mean you don't understand? There are no more rooms left so I have no damn choice but to let your shitty ass sleep in my room. Now get moving!"

Being at loss for words once again, Eren shot up quickly, bowed and ran as quickly as possible. This can't be happening. Someone like me has the chance to stay in the same room as Corporal Rivaille? The one-man army? This was all like a happy fantasy for Eren. He headed for the shower and quickly undressed, tossing his sweaty clothes aside and leaping into the warm water. Ah, now this is the life, Eren thought as he smiled and unleashed his fatigued self into pure relaxation. Then, the thought of staying in the same room crept up in his mind. An image of Rivaille changing in the room crept to his mind, causing his to bury his face in his hands from embarrassment. No, no what am I thinking...such a pervert...such a pervert!

After relaxing and thinking about Rivaille in the water, Eren cleaned himself properly and stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his body. He grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around his waist. Looking for a change of fresh clean clothes to wear, it suddenly hit him. "SHIT! I didn't bring any!", Eren mentally screamed. And there was no way he would put on the sweaty clothes he took off prior to his shower. He had no choice but to run to his room. Wait, what room? I don't have one! My room is now Corporal Rivaille's room. Without having a choice, Eren put slippers on and ran to RIvaille's room, praying not to encounter anybody along the way, for it would be highly embarrassing for the boy.

RIvaille went ahead to his room, knowing that Eren went to take a shower. His room was already the neatest place in the headquarters but he still wanted to make sure it looked presentable; he had to hold up his status as a Corporal. Wondering where to let Eren sleep, Rivaille looked around his room for space. On one side was his king size bed and on the other side was his humongous desk with piles of documents on top. Right in front of him was his huge bookshelf and behind him was the door. There was absolutely no space except for walking areas. "Tch, i'll have to share my bed with this brat" Rivaille sneered.

BAM! Eren burst into the room, clutching his towel tightly around his waist, almost knocking down the small man who was standing in front of the door. Rivaille caught his balance and quickly turned around to see what the hell just happened. There, in front of him, stood Eren with nothing but a towel on and water dripping from his wet brown hair, face, and body. Unexpectedly, Rivaille felt a bit turned on by the image, for the brat looked sort of sexy. Ignoring the small bulge forming in his pants, Rivaille's eyes widened at the sight and stuttered, "Wha-huh?! Eren?".

The boy cursed mentally, "Fuck, of all people, the Corporal has to see me like this! How embarrassing!" and his whole face turned beet red.

"I-I'm sorry!" the boy exclaimed and ran behind Rivaille's desk, crouching on his knees so that the only thing visible was his head. "Care to explain why you are half naked?". Eren gulped at the question and answered, "Yes, I forgot to take extra clothes to wear and so I thought I'd run back and wear something, but you happened to be here sir, and so..." awkwardly, looking sideways at the desk, not daring to meet Rivaille's eyes.

Rivaille quickly turned around and started walking out of the room, leaving the boy to his privacy. "There are clothes in my drawer, the second one. Don't go rummaging through all my drawers. I'll stand outside the door so get dressed. You only have five minutes". With that being said, Rivaille closed the door and stood against it outside, sighing. He looked down at his pants and his small uncomfortable bulge that was peeking through. This is bad...tch.

Eren creeped out from behind the desk and opened the 2nd drawer only. He pulled out a neatly folded white shirt and brown pants and quickly put them on, noticing the shortness of both the shirt and the pant. Chuckling to himself, he opened the door and said, "Corporal, I am done", moving aside so that the man can enter. Rivaille walked in and glared at the fact that his clothes were small on the boy. Recalling that he had a bulge in his pants to deal with, he said, "Okay now go to dinner. I'll be there shortly". Eren bowed and walked off towards the dining hall while Rivaille walked off to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to leave reviews. Smut will appear as the story progresses :D! I know thats the main goody we all look for in fanfics. ;) Well then, till the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Rivaille made his way to the bathroom to finish off his problem. _Why did I get turned on by a brat anyway?_ He let out a long sigh and reached down to unzip his pants and release his hard member. As he was about to start stroking it, he glanced sideways and noticed Eren's clothes heaped up in a bundle. Unconsciously, he walked towards the bundle and picked up the boy's shirt. It smelled like Eren but it also smelled like sweat. Quickly, Rivaille threw the shirt from disgust that he would get sweat on him. He then picked up the jacket with the scouting legion label on it and sniffed it. The jacket didn't smell like sweat, rather, it smelled like pure Eren. The scent of the jacket made his member even harder.

He reached for his shaft and started stroking the tip, moaning slightly, his breath increasing. He continued to sniff Eren's jacket and was moving his other hand up and down his length, pumping it with force. He could feel his pre-cum leak out from arousal and he started to fantasize about violating Eren. All the faces Eren would make from his touch swelled up in his mind and he felt his body heating up rapidly from pleasure. He was nearing his climax and the thought of entering Eren along with Eren's moans, pushed him to his limit. With one last stroke, Rivaille moaned, "Aaahhh Eren!~" and spurt his semen out across the floor. Panting heavily, Rivaille lowered himself on his knees, feeling dizzy from his climax. _Hah hah...hah, _he panted. Weakly, he looked at the jacket and spotted instantly small droplets of his semen on it. _Oh no..._! Rivaille leaped up at once, clutching the jacket and running to the sink to wash it. As he was washing it, he thought to himself, "What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so heated up over Eren?". He finished washing the jacket and took it with Eren's other clothes to put it in the washing machine for one last wash. The floor was cleaned up, not leaving a trace of semen or anything weird that will spark someone's interest.

It was highly awkward sitting at the dinner table. Eren could feel the piercing gaze of the scouting legion members on him each time and it made him very uncomfortable. He knew that they were keeping a close watch on him because they were afraid for their lives. After all, no one wanted to be killed by a titan. Even Eren was scared of himself, being a titan meant being a monster, and he knew that very well. _The Corporal is still not here_, Eren thought, looking up at the empty chair across from him. He tugged at the sleeves of Rivaille's shirt that he was wearing and felt himself blushing. It was unimaginable that he would have the chance to wear the Corporal's clothes. Suddenly, a figure walked in, all eyes focused on it.

"Corporal Rivaille! Your finally here!", a girl named Petra chimed in. Eren knew that the girl had the hots for Rivaille and this made him irritated. "Yeah yeah", Rivaille said in his usual cold manner. He sat down on his chair and gazed at Eren, both of their eyes meeting.

"Eren, I put your clothes in the washer. The rest is up to you. And next time, don't leave your clothes lying around in the bathroom like that". Rivaille didn't want anyone else messing with Eren's clothes and/or sniffing it. _No, wait. I don't think anyone would sniff his clothes. I must be going insane, _thought Rivaille, frowning. Eren quickly replied, "Yes sir! I will make sure it never happens again", and everyone continued their dinner in silence.

After dinner, everyone headed off to their rooms for the night, until only Eren and Rivaille were left. Feeling the awkwardness, Eren got up and started leaving, but then stopped. Rivaille looked at him and said, "What's wrong?". "I-I-just thought that I shouldn't enter your room before you, sir". Well well, at least the brat had _some _manners. "Okay then. Wait for me to finish then we will go together.". Eren nodded and sat back down on his seat, looking at the table to avoid eye contact with the Corporal. Rivaille, however, didn't care and continued to stare at Eren and ate his food. Once he was finished, he got up and the boy quickly followed him, leading to Rivaille's room.

Creaking the door open, Rivaille stepped in his room and allowed Eren to come in. "We will have to share the bed because there is no space for your shitty self. Don't move around, it'll be annoying as hell and stay on your side at all times. And don't you fucking dare to even snag the blanket, i'll throw your ass off the bed immediately. Am I clear?", Rivaille snapped. Bowing, Eren muttered, "Yes sir". Eren got on the bed first, because his side was with the wall. He tried his best to take up the least space possible, even though the bed was humongous.

As the boy creeped in under the blanket, Rivaille walked towards his drawers, switched off the light, and started to change into his pajamas. The room was in absolute silence, the only sounds was that of Rivaille taking off his belts and clothes. The clothes were folded and tucked away and Rivaille headed off to bed. He slid in under the covers, causing Eren to flinch and move aside even more. From the situation, Eren took up 20% of the bed and Rivaille had 80%. "You know...you don't have to be so scrunched up like that. You can have more space, brat." Rivaille whispered. Hearing this, Eren moved over another 10%, causing Rivaille to sigh and turn around, his back facing the boy.

Rivaille slowly closed his eyes, the fatigue from training and taking care of a bunch of people overtaking him, and he drifted off to sleep.

On the other hand, Eren couldn't sleep at all. He kept flinching and moving slowly, not to make a sound. He was beyond excited that he was sleeping right next to the Corporal. He faced Rivaille's back and stared at his shoulders and toned muscles visible through his shirt. Eren gulped as he stared at Rivaille's neck and the strands of hair falling on it. It all looked so...so _hot_. Eren heard small snores from the Corporal and judging that he fell asleep, he reached out a hand and slowly brushed Rivaille's back from the top to the bottom. The man didn't move from the touch and so Eren continued to touch his back and then went on to his neck.

Moving in a little closer, Eren slid his hand through Rivaille's shirt and touched his warm skin, causing the boy to stir up. He moved in even closer until he was an inch away from Rivaille, placing his hand on the man's chest. He started stroking the tones muscles and went for Rivaille's nipple. As he brushed over one nipple, he heard the man shudder and groan in his sleep, "Mmnn...". Licking his lips, Eren started performing circles on the nipple, unleashing more moans and groans from the man.

"One titan on the left! Two in the front!", Auruo screamed. _Shit..._Rivaille started running towards the titan. All of a sudden, he slipped and fell to the ground. Then all of a sudden, the titans vanished, and Rivaille found himself in the middle of grass field and a dog was licking him. The licking of the dog made him ticklish and he tried to fend it off but it didn't work. Fiercely, the dog bit him, causing Rivaille's eyes to shoot open, leaving him in darkness. _A dream...? _A second later, he felt a hand pinching his nipple.

_HUH?!, _Rivaille thought but remained quiet, acting that he was still sleeping. Every pinch and touch turned Rivaille on yet he remained silent, not letting the brat notice that he was awake. _This fucking brat, violating someone in their sleep! I ought to teach him a lesson soon. _He winced once he felt Eren's hands enter his pants and stroke his pube area. His breath increased and he felt his dick swell from the touches and Eren's hot breath right against his ear and neck.

_Damn, the Corporal is a heavy sleeper. Even though I am toughing him, he's not waking up at all!_ Smirking, Eren reached for the man's dick, which was hard as a rick. Grinning about the fact that his touches made the man hard, he started to rub the tip and the slit of Rivaille's dick. Suddenly, Rivaille turned around and stared Eren dead in the eye, causing the boy to remove his hands, gasp, and jump for his dear life.

Glaring at Eren, Rivaille pinned the boy's free hands to the bed and climbed on top of him. Eren gulped hard, fear clearly present in his emerald eyes. "What do you think you are doing, Eren?", Rivaille questioned. The boy was at loss for words, he didn't know what to say. And no matter what he says, it wouldn't make any difference. He had violated the Corporal and that meant his death. Choosing to stay silent, Eren looked away, staring at the wall. "What happened huh? Can't talk? Do you want me to fuck you right here and right now?". Eren's eyes widened with shock. _The Corporal can't possibly be thinking of doing something like that to someone like me, can he? _The thought excited Eren but he remained silent.

Rivaille released the boy's hands and got up from the bed, walking over to the door, with a huge sadistic smirk on his face. _This will be a shit load of fun, _he thought. "Eren. I will be back. When I come back, I will teach you a lesson you will never ever forget", he said, drifting off in to the darkness.

* * *

**Phew I'm glad I finished this chapter. I am just so lazy haha :D Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave reviews, they make me happy ^_^**

**See you till the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Rivaille walked out the room, leaving Eren shocked and frightened. _He is definitely going to kill me...or lock me up forever. I'm so stupid, I should've known! _Eren was sweating with fear and he decided to fall asleep by the time the man came back. Maybe if Rivaille found the boy fast asleep, he wouldn't bother him. With that being said, Eren curled up in to a little ball and tried his best to sleep.

-30 minutes later-

Rivaille walked in the room with a box and set it on the floor next to the bed. He sat on the bed and opened the box, pulling a candle out and a match, lighting it up. He then placed the candle on the side table next to the bed, the candle lightly illuminating the room. He looked at Eren, whose back was facing him, and he could hear low snores. The snores were clearly fake and Rivaille was not stupid enough to fall for them. He shook his head at the boy's childness and reached for the box once again. He pulled out shackles and a blindfold, leaving the key to the shackles inside the box.

Carefully, he lifted Eren's right arm up and placed one shackle on his wrist, Eren still pretending to be asleep. Rivaille then leaned over the boy and put the other shackle on his other wrist, securing both of them. Hearing the jingling noises, Eren knew right away that he has been chained, for it was a familiar sensation from being locked up in the dungeon of the courtroom. Rivaille pulled out a long chain from the box and attached it to the shackles, securing it to a handle of the bed. He flipped Eren over and lifted his arms above his head and shortened the chain so that his hands stayed above his head.

Eren quickly opened his eyes in shock and saw within the dim light of the candle, Rivaille staring at him. "Woke up huh brat?", the man said smirking once again. Rivaille pulled took the blindfold and secured it around the boy's eyes. "Wh-what are you doing Corporal?", Eren asked hesitantly. "Can't you tell? Or are you that airheaded?". "B-but-", before Eren could finish, Rivaille climbed on top of the boy and smashed his lips on top of Eren's, kissing him deeply. "Mmmfff!" The man's tongue explored the boy's mouth and intertwined with the other's tongue, leaving a trail of saliva as he exited his mouth. "Hah hah...hah", Eren panted.

Rivaille went in for another kiss and slipped his hand into Eren's shirt, feeling his chest. His fingers played with Eren's nipples, enticing moans from the boy. "Mmm...Ah-ahh..mmff", Eren moaned in between the kiss and touches. Rivaille pulled up the boy's shirt until it was above his nipples and removed his lips. He stared at Eren's body in the dim candlelight, looking so _sexy. _He could feel his member throbbing from the sight and he placed his lips on one nipple, sucking it harshly.

Unable to see, Eren felt every unexpected touch as a shot of lightning through his body. "Aahhh ah..uhn..ah!..sto..p...ahh!". Eren couldn't stop moaning from the sensation of the man's tongue swirling his sensitive nipple and his mouth sucking it and biting it. He could feel his dick become hard and it throbbed every time Rivaille's knee brushed it. "Mmm..ahh..ah..ah"

Every time Eren moaned, Rivaille would get even more turned on. _Oh gosh this brat has the sexiest moans, _he thought. Rivaille left Eren's nipple and reached for his pants, pulling it down until it reached his knees. He licked a vein from the top to bottom of Eren's dick, causing Eren to let out a loud, sexy moan, "AAHH! N-no...aahhhh!". In heat, Rivaille wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked it hard, making his tongue go back and forth through the slit. "Ooh..ahh..ahhh! c-corporal..ahhh..stop...AH!" He then took Eren whole in this mouth, sucking him with strength so that Eren could feel it even more, causing him to moan even louder.

Eren couldn't take it, the feeling was _too_ good. No one ever touched him intimately, let alone give him a blowjob, and it felt amazing. Rivailles warm mouth sucking him hard and deep to the very end caused him to fall in to a space of pure desire. He couldn't hold back his moans, no matter how embarrassing. "AH! Ahh...mmm..uhnn..ah..i can't...AHH!".

Rivaille went back to the tip and sucked it one last time before, "n-no...AHH!", Eren let out his warm semen in the man's mouth. He willingly swallowed the fresh cum and got up on his knees, staring at the panting boy. "Hahh..hah hah hah..". He took a finger and inserted it in to Eren's mouth, making him suck it. "Mmmff uhn..". Once it was coated enough, he slowly shoved it in Eren's entrance. "Uwah! Ahh! Wha-t..ahh~", Eren moaned as the finger slid in all the way to the end.

_It burns...it feels weird...what is this..._, Eren thought, panting and moaning like never before. He could feel Rivaille's finger mover inside him and then back out slowly, picking up the pace each time. "Ahhnn...ah". A second finger slid in, causing Eren to arch his back and tug on his shackles. As both fingers were moving with rhythm inside of him, the burning sensation slowly faded and he started to feel pleasure. The way they rubbed his inside flesh and the warmth of Rivaille's fingers made him feel something he never felt before.

The moans and pants of the boy were increasing and now it seemed like it didn't hurt him anymore since the moans seemed pleasurable. Rivaille picked up the pace with his fingers, sliding them in and out with ease. He wanted to hit all of the spots inside Eren and find that one spot that would make the boy's moans even sexier. He delved his fingers deeper and deeper, rubbing all the walls inside of Eren. Staring at the brat writhing underneath him made him happier than ever. He knew the brat was a virgin from the constant moans and his overall sensitivity so he took it slow otherwise he was so over the edge and his member was throbbing so much that he wanted to just put himself inside Eren right away. "AHHhhh!~~". Rivaille licked his lips from the satisfaction of finding the spot and hearing the loud moan, which affected his dick even more.

Clutching his hands into fists, Eren couldn't fight the pleasure his body was receiving. A third finger was added and Eren could feel himself stretching and getting used to the man's fingers. Rivaille kept hitting the same spot that made Eren feel numb from pleasure. "s-s-stop...ahhh...hah...hah..uhnn", he tried to get his words across to stop Rivaille from hitting him in that spot, but he knew that the man had probably been looking for it all along.

It has been a while since Rivaille was stretching the boy out and so he decided to invade already. His member was swelling and reaching it's limits from the image of a heated up Eren and his uncontrollably hot moaning. He slid his fingers out and took off his pants, staring at his own enlarged and incredibly hard dick. He positioned himself in front of Eren's entrance and glanced at the boy. He disliked the fact that the boy was blindfolded and would not be able to see the sight of Rivaille claiming him. He reached over and tugged at the blindfold, releasing it. He then saw Eren's lustful eyes and red cheeks and he lowered himself to kiss him.

With the blindfold being removed, Eren had a full view of Rivaille. The Corporal's hair was messy in a sexy way and the buttons of his shirt were open, revealing his sweat covered chest. Rivaille looked beyond horny by all means from his increased breath to his disheveled appearance. Eren has never seen the Corporal this way before and suddenly felt jealous if anyone besides him has seen him like this.

Rivaille pulled out a bottle hair gel, since there was nothing else to use, and lathered his dick with it, slicking it up so that it isn't rough and painful for Eren. He put the tip of his length inside, feeling the tightness already. "Nnn AAhhhh!" It was hard to push the rest in but he finally did. Eren moaned very loudly and tears formed in his eyes, half from pleasure and half from pain. Rivaille hoped that no one would be able to hear Eren but thank God his room was on the fourth floor, separated from everyone else.

_It's hot, so hot. It hurts. But the Corporal is inside me..., _the thought of the Corporal being inside him made his whole body heat up and his moans escape his mouth even more. He felt Rivaille pulling himself out slowly and thrusting back in slowly as well. He knew the man didn't want to hurt him or cause him any more pain and Eren smiled at the fact. "Ah..Ah...uhnn...ahh..AHH!". Every time Rivaille thrusted back in, Eren's moans got even louder.

Picking up the speed, Rivaille thrusted even deeper each time, holding Eren's legs above his shoulders. _This feels insanely good, _thought Rivaille. The boy seemed to be enjoying it too as his mewls sounded of complete pleasure. He thrusted in Eren's sweet spot, causing the boy to lift his back up and throw his head backwards in a loud groan. "AAHHHHH~~!". Smirking, he continued to thrust at that spot and he started stroking Eren's dick with one hand. Knowing that the brat was almost at his limit, Rivaille thrusted even harder and deeper and stroked the boy's erection even faster. Before long, Eren let out a moan, "ah..ah...AAaaHHhhh!", and came all over his and Rivaille's chest, throwing his head backwards, his tears rolling off the sides of his cheeks.

The thrusting still continued, however, until Rivaille came hard inside Eren. He slumped over the boy, both of them panting from their orgasms, and then they kissed tenderly. Their breaths were getting lost in each other mouths but they continued to kiss deeply, enjoying the moments of their love-making.

"C-corporal...", Eren said weakly. "Hah..hah...what is it brat?". "...nevermind", Eren said, smiling. Rivaille raised an eyebrow, "Don't get too happy brat. This was just punishment. It doesn't necessarily mean anything". He didn't want the brat thinking that this was because he is special or because Rivaille is in love with him. I mean, who would fall in love with a 15 year old shitty kid? Eren's smile faded and a look of grief took over his face. The look stabbed Rivaille in the chest and he gulped. He couldn't understand why that look would cause him pain in his heart...just what is going on? Eren let go of Rivaille and turned to his side, giving his back to the Corporal. The man felt upset at this but decided not to say or do anything. But why was he feeling this way? He only got back at the boy for violating him in his sleep...so why?

Eren became depressed when the Corporal had said, "This doesn't necessarily mean anything..." and he felt like crying, although he didn't know why. Did he actually expect the Corporal to be in love with him? That wasn't possible. But it still hurt him. _Am I feeling this way because I love the Corporal? No no, I only respect him...but then, why does it hurt?_

With unexplainable feelings of pain in their hearts and loads of unanswered questions, they both fell fast asleep in their depressed state, dreaming of each other throughout the night.

* * *

**Oh Lord, this chapter took me forever to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided to make this fic with a little upcoming drama. I mean, who doesn't enjoy drama? ;) Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! Please review/comment, they make me more motivated to write the new chapters :D Feel free to drop in ideas for the story and i'll take them into consideration. See you till the next chapter!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Training was tough as usual. Maneuvering the 3DMG with the members of the scouting legion was even harder with their high expectations. Eren's back area cramped from last night and it was incredibly hard for him to stand, let alone move around. He could feel Rivaille glancing at him from time to time as if he knew Eren was probably in pain, and this made the boy tense up even more. Eren couldn't even sit on the horse without cringing in pain. _Damn this hurts like a bitch! _Eren cursed in his mind unable to ride the horse.

"What's wrong Eren? Why are you slumping over your horse for? Get moving!", Rivaille said, looking up at the boy. Eren slowly got up and sat straight, wincing in pain, causing Rivaille to notice and stare at him. Deciding not to bother the boy anymore, he told everyone to ride slowly back to the headquarters so that Eren could take it easy. _Maybe I overdid it...but I tried my best not to make it hurt...shit._

Once they reached the headquarters, Rivaille and Eren went back to their room and changed into their pajamas for dinner. Rivaille stared at Eren and said, "Lay down". "H-huh? But why-", Eren said quickly turning around. "Stop questioning me and lay down brat". Obeying orders, Eren went on the bed and lay down, meeting the Corporal's gaze. "Alright now stay like that. I'll bring your dinner upstairs so don't get up unless you need to use the bathroom". Eren blushed, suddenly remembering last night's activities from the kindness the man was giving him. "O-okay thank you sir".

Rivaille walked out the room, leaving Eren to relax and take it easy. A few minutes later, he returned with two pieces of bread and a piece of meat with hot tea. As he placed the food on the side table, the boy's eyes widened. _Meat?_ _The Corporal brought meat for me?! _Surely, meat was a rare delicacy that most people hadn't been able to eat for so long due to its expense and shortage but here, Eren was being offered meat. He gulped at the sight and opened his mouth to ask why. Lifting his hand, Rivaille stopped the boy from saying anything and said, "Don't ask. Just eat. Im going to dinner and I'll be back in an hour or two", leaving the room once again. _  
_

Dinner was boring as usual, they all had their same old talk about titans and whatnot, leaving Rivaille wondering about Eren. _Will he feel better if I just let him lay down? Or should I give him a massage? Maybe a hot bath? _Confused, he didn't know what to do. Then he started to question himself why he cared so much and why he was being nice since it had been punishment and the brat deserved the pain. But something inside couldn't stop him from worrying and he wanted to do anything to make Eren feel better.

It was dark and everyone headed to their rooms for the night. Rivaille continued to wander around thinking about what to do. After fifteen minutes of pondering, he decided to let the boy take a hot bath, which would definitely ease any type of pain. He went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water, checking the water with his finger to see if the temperature was just right. Satisfied, he then went back to the room and found the boy sleeping lightly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shook Eren's shoulder lightly and said, "Oi get up Eren".

Opening his eyes, Eren blinked and looked at the Corporal, "Oh hey Heichou, your back", smiling. Rivaille helped him sit up on the bed and said, "Come with me", both of them leaving the room for the bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Rivaille closed the door behind them. "Get in the bath". Blushing hard, Eren felt immensely embarrassed. Realizing, the man turned around, giving the boy privacy. "I'll face the door. So hurry up and get in the bath. Just sit in it. You will feel better...", he muttered. _I don't want this brat slipping and falling, breaking a bone or two so I need to be here just in case. _Half-shocked and half-happy, Eren undressed and slipped in the bathtub, sighing at the heavenly feel of the warm water.

Almost twenty minutes passed and Eren felt that it was enough. He didn't want to keep the Corporal standing for too long since he knew the man must be tired from all the things he needs to take care of. Eren felt so happy that the Corporal cared so much about him and was doing all this for him. Stepping out of the bathtub, Eren wiped himself off with the towel and re-dressed himself in his pajamas. "Corporal, I am done. Th-thank you so much for everything...". Turning around and looking back at Eren, he felt relieved when he saw the boy standing and walking almost normally. "Lets go".

Just when Eren sat on the bed to lay down, Rivaille bent down and kissed his forehead. Eren blushed and smiled, hugging the man. As they tucked themselves in bed, they both faced each other and Rivaille placed his hand in Eren's hair, stroking his head. Another smile crept on the boy's face and he drifted off to sleep, having a feeling of happiness he never ever felt before in his life. By the time Laying awake in bed, with Eren fast alseep, and ruffling through the boy's hair, a sense of peacefulness filled Rivaille's heart and he realized that he wanted Eren to always be safe and with him. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and put his arm around the boy's waist. "Ah, this must be that feeling called love".

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short . It's 5 AM and I am crashing lol~ Aww we all know Rivaille cares so much about Eren. Please review and give ideas! Thank you for reading :3 Till the next chapter ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG guys I am so sorry! I deleted chapter 1 by accident (ugh I am so stupid) and so I had to delete every chapter and re-upload them! Sorry if your email was spammed! I am really sorry. **

Chapter 6

* * *

After resting for nearly a day in bed, Eren was completely recovered. There was no sign of pain anywhere in his body and he felt incredibly recharged with energy, all thanks to the Corporal who had cared so much. Waking up, he found himself alone in the room and decided to get ready and bounce off to training at once. _What time is it?, _he thought, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 11:23 AM and his eyes widened at the time. He never woke up this late, even on his day off! He was surprised that no one had been trying to break down the door in order to wake the boy up.

Jolting out of bed, Eren reached for his clothes neatly tucked away in the top drawer and put them on in less than a minute. He then rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and fix himself up. The entire headquarters was empty, everyone was probably busy training on this beautiful day. After finishing up his bathroom activities, Eren looked out a window from the hallway and saw the team outside, listening to the Corporal say something important.

_Tch, that damn brat is still sleeping. It's like I sent his ass to coma or something! __Maybe I shouldn't have warned anyone not to wake him up... _Rivaille was glaring at the ground in the middle of his announcements to the squad. "And this concludes my announceme-". "Rivaille-Heichou! I am sorry I am late!", Eren blathered. All eyes were now on Eren, who had just cut off the Corporal while he was talking, indeed, a grave mistake. Rivaille glared at him and wanted to say something to put the boy in his place, but chose to keep quiet. The rest of the squad looked at Eren and then at Rivaille, long smirks forming across their faces when the pieces of their logic fit together. Suddenly it became more clear to them as to why Eren was excused from training and all activities all day yesterday.

Ignoring the smirks, Rivaille eyed the boy, feeling relieved that he looked fresh and renewed. "I am sorry for interrupting you sir. Please continue". The man sighed and said, "I will repeat what I said for this late brat. We are going farther away from the headquarters and train on some real titans. Training on dummies is good, but skills deepen more when faced with the actual thing. The fear drives you to perform better and save lives, something that isn't achieved when practicing on dummies. We will go in an hour so get your horse and equipment ready as well as eat something to fill your fat stomachs. Thats it. Get moving all of you!". Everyone saluted and ran off to prepare themselves for the challenging training. Eren stood there, however, as if he was waiting for the Corporal to say something to him.

"Come with me Eren". Nodding, he followed the man, who headed back to their room. Once they were in the room, Rivaille closed the door and Eren sat on the bed, waiting for the man to say something. "Take off your gear". Shocked, Eren just stared at the man, speechless and not moving a muscle. "Didn't you hear me brat? Take it off". Kicking himself back to reality, Eren started unbuckling the straps as they fell loose one by one while Rivaille watched intensely. Suddenly, he started remembering the night when the Corporal had taken his virginity and he started blushing, pausing from unbuckling all of the straps. Sighing hard, Rivaille walked over and started taking off the remaining straps off himself.

"U-um...m", Eren stuttered leaning back from the sudden touch of the man on his body. When all the straps had fallen off, he hugged Eren and they both fell on the bed, legs dangling. Rivaille held the boy's head with one hand and had his other hand around his back. It was a tight embrace, causing Eren to let out a gasp and blush even harder. Clenching his teeth, Rivaille whispered with sadness in his voice, "When you are out there fighting titans, be careful and take care of your own life first. This is an order". The man hugged even tighter and Eren slowly wrapped his arms around him. Eren was too shocked to say anything and he felt a massive clenching in his heart, which he couldn't quite decipher.

Pulling away slightly, Rivaille took Eren's face in his hands and stared at his passionate emerald eyes. He stroked the other's cheek with both of his thumbs and then lowered himself onto Eren's lips, kissing his deeply. _I don't ever want to lose you...never ever. _The Corporal's mind was a mess from thinking of the bad things that could happen to the boy but this was their life. It was their job and destiny to fight titans, no matter how dangerous. Eren responded back, grabbing the man's hair and pushing deeper into the kiss. Their tongues were swirling in each others mouth looking for company.

Remembering that they had to get ready for training, Rivaille pulled away from their everlasting kiss, a string of saliva stretching from both of their mouths. Eren panted from holding his breath for so long, since he was an unexperienced newb who couldn't kiss for too long. As the boy looked at the Corporal, he noted a hint of sadness on his ever-so gloomy appearance. Rivaille caught Eren staring at him and turned around to walk away from embarrassment. _What kind of expression did I have on just now? He was staring at me with his mouth wide open...tch how awkward._

It took Eren a while to snap back to reality and start getting ready for the training they were about to embark on. The whole lovey dovey scene between him and the Corporal seemed so unreal to him, not to mention they had sex two days before. He always admired the man ever since he was little and he never once thought that he would get _this_ close to him. It was like a fairytale waiting for it's happy ending with a castle and a glass slipper, once again, too good to be true. Throwing away his doubts, he stared at his scattered gear lying on the floor. _Wait, why did he tell me to take off my gear in the first place? _Confused, he decided to discard the thought and headed for the cafeteria to eat something, as instructed by Rivaille. _  
_

When he came back to the room, the brat wasn't there, except for the gear on the floor. _Thank God he didn't put them back on or else it would be a problem to make him take it off again. _Picking up the gear on the floor, Rivaille replaced it with brand new gear that he literally stole from the squad's stash. He then placed Eren's old gear in his last drawer and put the brand new gear on the floor so that Eren wouldn't notice any difference. _I don't want his gear fucking up and causing a casualty. Hopefully this new stuff will keep the brat safer. _Rivaille was stunned by how much he cared about Eren, from the first time they met, he had always been trying to save the boy's life. The thought of the military police dissecting Eren back then made him boil with rage, doing whatever he can to save the boy, even going as far as to beat him up in front of everyone.

Eren ate a piece of bread and some vegetable soup. He wished for some meat which he ate the night before thanks to the Corporal. That was probably his last time eating meat since it was a rare delicacy. Content with the fill in his stomach, Eren headed back to the room to get ready. As he opened the door and walked in, his mouth dropped from the fact that the Corporal had his shirt off and was about to take off his pants. "I-I-I-m-s-s-s-oo-r-r-yy!". "Huh? What are you squealing like a chick for? You've seen me naked. Heck, you had me _inside_ you. Did you forget you dumb brat?". Eren's entire face flushed from that comment and he ran outside the room, shutting the door and standing against it, gasping for air. Just then, Petra Ral, a nice girl and a member of their group, happened to pass by and see Eren flustered. "Eren, are you alright? You whole face is red", she asked, staring at him. "Ah, yes I am fine. J-just something the Corporal said made me...erm..".

Ignoring the boy, Petra knocked on the door, to which Rivaille screamed from inside, "Come in you stupid brat! What the hell is wrong with you? We had sex like two days ago and now your acting like your still a virgin. Get back in here and get ready!". Eren gasped and slammed both his hands on his face, running away in embarrassment. Petra just froze in front of the door, a blush forming on her cheeks. A minute later, Rivaille opened the door, looking at a shocked Petra. "Eh? Where is Eren?", he asked completely careless that the girl had heard what he said.

"U-um...Corporal...I just wanted to tell you that I prepared the horses...I'll be going now...". "Oh yes okay. I'll be down in a minute. By the way, do you know where that brat went off to?". She nodded, "Yes he ran away after you said...", and started blushing immensely at that point. Still not giving a damn about the girls reactions, "Tch he's such a baby. Now I have to look for his ass. I'll see you outside Petra.", he said, dismissing the girl and stomping off to find the kid.

_Oh my God! Petra heard everything! This is so fucking embarrassing! How am I supposed to face her? OMG what if she tell everyone. AHH! _Eren kept mentally screaming in the bathroom to himself as he stared at his miserably embarrassed reflection in the mirror. In order to reduce the redness from his face, he splashed ice cold water on it, wincing at the contact. That only made him look like he got punched in the face. Cursing his life and the titans, Eren pulled his own hair and banged his head against the wall.

"Oi what in the world are you doing Eren?! Go get ready! You have five minutes or else I swear I am going to leave your ass here", Rivaille chimed in, entering the bathroom and staring at the boy banging his head against the wall like a moron. Stopping, Eren realized how much time he had wasted and said, "Yes sir!", avoiding eye contact at all costs. He ran past Rivaille to the room so he can get ready. Sighing, Rivaille left the bathroom and headed outside to check if the group had assembled.

Once everyone was outside and ready for training, they all took off under the lead of Rivaille to the lands infested with titans, each and every one of them shuddering in fear for their lives.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while to get updated! I am such a lazy shit...*bows*. How did this fic turn into a shoujo romance fic? Lol idk I am just going with my crazy imagination XD! Thank you all so much for reading and following/favoriting (is that even a word? O.o), etc. It means a lot! Leave reviews guys! I love each and every comment anyone makes, I swear! Till the next chapter~~~**


End file.
